Amtrak Blues
by JAMonMyToast
Summary: Jam fluff. Jim and Pam take the Amtrak to Chicago, and the experience on the Amtrak is...well, read and find out. Based on my experience. You will smile, I promise. No, it doesn't show them in Chicago, but maybe someday I'll give that idea a try...


**Ok, this is a little piece I wrote while on the actual Amtrak to Chicago, having one of the worst experiences of my life. There was so many kids on that train I was ready to kill myself. I imagined Jim and Pam in this situation, and couldn't help but write it down. Enjoy.**

**It was written like long time ago but it took me awhile to post it for some reason. I hope you smile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"I...WANT...MY...CANDY!" The heinous six-year-old kicked the seat in front of him, which happened to be Pam's.

"Now, Richard, you know how I have to have my cake."

"Dad! My iPod died!"

"Just a few more hours, baby."

Jim gently laid his hand on Pam's knee. Taking the Amtrak to Chicago was possibly the worst idea anyone could ever think of. Of course, he and Pam had spent the last few hours arguing about whose idea it was. Either way, it was getting harder and harder to fight without killing the two lovers in front of them, who were in the middle of a full-on lip-lock. Ok, now they had their tongues involved.

"I might just take my chances with the emergency exit." Pam grumbled. He laughed.

"How about we carry on like the people in front of us? It could be fun." Jim said. She laughed with him.

"Do you think after this we'll have kids of our own?" She asked. Between the six-year old and the toddler across the aisle, she wanted to rip her hair out and scream like a deranged chain-saw murderer.

"Of course. Look at the dad over there. The look on his face is pure love and adoration for his children." Jim nodded his head in the direction of a father who looked like he was at the end of his rope.

His eyes were red, with dark circles underneath them, his voice slightly hoarse, and by the look of fear and confusion, he was out of _candy._

Pam gigged. "Oh, God, Jim. I'm really not sure about this." He was about to answer when they were interrupted by the intercom.

_"I'm so glad we had this time...together..."_ An elderly woman's voice was coming from the speaker above their heads. The snack-cart lady.

They looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

_"Just when you think it's began, it's overrr..." _She continued singing. Pam held her hand up and brought it to her mouth.

As if on cue, they burst into hysteria.

_"Ok, folks, I just wanted you to know that we are no longer serving food or beverages in the upper lounge..." _God, at least she was done singing.

"Was she singing?" Pam giggled into his shirt. He was wiping tears off his face.

"I- I think so." They leaned forward in their seats and laughed with muffled shrieks until their sides ached. It wasn't that funny, but the whole situation had finally burst from it's seams and neither of them could take it any longer.

When they finally looked up again, everyone on the train was staring at them. The kids were still being obnoxious, but the adults were giving them smirks, like_ they _were the crazy people.

"I think that just made visiting my sister worth it." Pam clutched his arm while he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Totally."

A few seats behind them, they could hear an old man going on, "And ya know, you get those muffins with the plastic things..." Next to him was a bored teenage boy.

That alone was enough for them to both start up again. Jim reached down among the giggles and gasps to grab their bottle of water.

"I can't drink that. I'll choke and die, and so help me, Jim, I'm not dying here." He laughed.

"I agree."

She pulled out a Dove chocolate and opened it, reading the Dove Promises message.

_Take five deep breaths._

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" He looked over at her, brows crinkled.

"What it says on the Promises message." She showed him the wrapper.

"Ok, on three."

Together they smiled and said, "On...two...three."

In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. She listened to the sound of air molecules crashing into each other.

"Do you feel better?" He gave her a questioning look.

"No." She said, with zero hesitation.

"Me neither."

They gave pained smiles, each for the sake of the other.

"My turn."

"For what?"

"The iPod. It's my turn." She was insistent.

"But Pam, we agreed to save the battery. Please?" He was begging her. The iPod was the only was they could escape the chaos and hair-ripping frustration of the whole situation. A worn teddy-bear landed at Pam's feet. She turned to see a very angry 4 year-old a few seats down. A pissed-looking mother was scolding the little girl.

"No. I need it now." She let her fingers gently stroke his hand. He caved.

"OK."

She fumbled with the buttons, trying to turn it on and contain her excitement at the same time. It was hard.

Jim reached down and grabbed the bag of Dove chocolates. He carefully took off the wrapper so he could read the Dove Promises message inside.

_Stop this moment and cherish it forever_

How ironic, he thought.

* * *

**Yeah. The part about the singing, children screaming, and old man rambling on is all true. I was cracking up the whole time, otherwise I would've ripped my hair out. I hope you laughed a little.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
